As device and features size continue to shrink in the semiconductor industry, patterning features of small critical dimensions will continue to gain importance in fabrication of advanced integrated circuits (ICs). Current patterning methods may result in an uneven surface and roughness that can have an adverse impact on transistor or device performance, and current treatment techniques for reducing roughness may have an undesirable effect on the critical dimensions of patterned features.